Transactional processing may include information processing that is divided into individual, indivisible operations called transactions. Each transaction must succeed or fail as a complete unit. Typically, within a transaction, data is read, processed in a defined process, and then the results of the transaction are stored in a database. Since the results of one transactional process must be stored in a database before the process of another transactional process may use the stored results within its process, conventional applications are limited to a minimum set of data and processing steps because otherwise the processing time is stretched in an unacceptable way for transaction processing patterns having multiple dimensions (e.g., a number of different concurrent, parallel operations).
For example, a conventional transactional application may relate to a sales order application that performs a check on an ability to fulfill a new sales order. In this example, a manufacturing company may receive a large sales request, and the application may process the sales request as follows. In a first step, the sales representative may create a new sales order in the system, and the application may perform an available-to-promise (ATP) check. Based on the performance of the ATP check, the application may determine that only 5% of the requested product is on stock, while 95% of the requested product needs to be manufactured for this sales order. Because there is no urgency from the customer, the sales representative may communicate the delayed availability and transmit a confirmation message indicating that the manufacturing company can handle the sales order. Then, on a reactive basis, in a second step, the production department may recognize the large sale order, perform a materials requirement planning (MRP) process, and derive the resulting demand for procurement materials from the bill of materials. In a third step, the procurement department may create a number of different purchase orders to procure the required production materials on time. However, in a fourth step, the liquidity management in the financial department may receive an exception in their reporting based on the number of purchase orders. For example, due to the time lag between cash disbursement to the suppliers and incoming payment from the customers, the company may face the risk of illiquidity. As such, the company may have to find alternative sources of liquidity or cancel (or delay) the large sales order. As a result, the overall process may be time consuming and/or costly that may end with a negative reputation for the manufacturing company. This type of conventional transactional processing may have sub-optimal execution speed on a reactive basis, which may be ineffective in today's fast-paced business environment.